¿Por qué fuiste efímero?
by Ofira-Black
Summary: Madara piensa en las cosas que sintio luego de la muerte de Deidara...


El viento empezaba a soplar y movía suavemente sus cabellos al compás de la música que el mismo tarareaba, no podía evitar sentirse miserable. Murió…

Aún no podía creerlo, Deidara estaba muerto y no sabía si era acaso por su culpa por no haber intervenido, tampoco pudo hacerlo ya que el orgullo del rubio era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

_No dejo de pensar en ti_

_Aunque el tiempo no parezca parar_

_Mi corazón está vacío_

_Aún sigue intentando hacerse un hueco en tus sentimientos_

Aquel vago recuerdo aún danzaba por su mente, incluso al cerrar sus ojos juraría poder sentir el suave aroma que su cabello siempre desprendía, sus ojos tan hermosos como dos bellos y cristalinos lagos, y esa sonrisa suya tan linda en su rostro y su característico 'uhn' al final de cada frase. Sí, Deidara lo era todo para él.

_Aunque no pueda dibujar la misma situación otra vez más_

_Mis recuerdos brillan y sus emociones perduran dentro de mí_

Todo parecía tan lejano, aquel día era sumamente raro, el tiempo jugaba danzando entre las hojas de los árboles pero no oía el suave trinar de las aves, camino unos pasos para luego dejarse caer entre la hierba. Estaba devastado, la única persona con la que había sentido sentimientos extremadamente fuertes estaba muerta y todo frente a sus narices

_Déjame escuchar tu "canción de amor"_

_Escondida tras tu sombra_

_Desde que te encontré tengo que saber la verdad que hay detrás_

de ti

No lograba cuadrar con sus propios pensamientos, sentía un dolor en el pecho como si se hubiera herido, pero al palparlo con su mano pudo darse cuanta que no llevaba ninguna herida pero en sí sumamente le dolía, Deidara idiota ¡¿que estaba pensando?! Por que no dejo que él lo ayudara… Acaso quería alejarse, no, no era eso pero aun así no quería creer la dura realidad.

_No me importa seguir tan solo_

_Pues sé que tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo_

_No quiero retroceder_

_Porque no hay razón para parar todo lo que siento_

Estaba seguro que podría ver al rubio de nuevo, en otra vida quizás pero él lo vería, no importa como, por fin pudo escuchar a una ave en el cielo, y elevo un poco su vista removiendo su mascara para poder apreciar mejor a la fantástica creatura…

- Es arte…

Sí, lo era, como siempre creyó Deidara, las aves son artes por eso sus figuras eran principalmente arte, siempre tal libres en el cielo sin inconvenientes y felices. ¿Por qué ellos no pudieron estar así? Envidiaba a aquellos plumíferos. Al cerrar un poco sus ojos, no oyó nada más que el sonido de aquel pájaro, pero de pronto una suave esencia se estampo contra su nariz, no podía ser, el conocía ese aroma, rápidamente abrió los ojos y busco por todos lados, pero nada…

- Por un momentos pensé, que era tú…Deidara.

_Hasta ahora no he sido más que un resquicio de tu memoria_

_Y mis emociones brillan como el interior de mis lágrimas_

Vaya cosas sentía, no podría ser Deidara él…ya no estaba. Pero tampoco pudo oír al ave y comprobándolo miro al cielo y tampoco estaba, ¿Qué era aquello? Acaso alguien le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

Dejo caerse entre la hierba y volvió a cerrar sus ojos una vez más, quien lo diría. Madara Uchiha lloriqueando por un mocoso, pero él lo amaba, no interesaba el resto cuando estaba con él, ya nada importaba si tenía a Deidara a su lado.

_Déjame escuchar tu "canción de amor"_

_Escondida tras tu sombra_

_Entiendo que no estés mirándome a mí, sino a esa persona enfrente _

_De ti_

¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿Acaso la venganza podría calmarle? No lo sabía con certeza pero estaba mas a dispuesto que hacerlo, si era necesario mataría a Sasuke, por causarle este dolor a él y a su 'senpai'. Deidara era muy joven aún no merecía morir, se enfadaba consigo mismo por haberlo obligado a que lo acompañe a buscar al jinyuriki si no hubieran echo eso, nunca habría aparecido Sasuke en su camino y el rubio seguiría con vida.

_Por favor, concédeme alas, y confía que junto a esta canción_

_Yo ahora te prometo que aceptaré todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido… _

_Entonces_

Lo que más le hería era no poder haberle dicho lo que sentía, sólo llevaba el recuerdo de haber podido robarle un beso en aquella ocasión, pero Deidara no estaba informado de aquello, Simplemente por que lo beso mientras dormía, Sus labios eran dulces y suaves… Pero ya era imposible pensar en volver a tocarlos,

- ¿Por que quisiste ser efímero como tu arte?..¿Por qué no me dejaste contemplarte por un poco más de tiempo?

Tal vez Sasori nunca salio de tu corazón y por eso quisiste suicidarte, ¿Será aquella marioneta a quien verdaremente amabas? No lo creía, pero algunas veces no se sabe

_Mientras tarareo la "canción de amor"_

_Deseo tocar tu sonrisa_

_Incluso aunque sé que hay alguien más, la persona a quien miras_

Una sonrisa apareció en tus labios, No, Deidara solo lo admiraba pero nunca lo amo, eso estaba más que seguro, Por qué podía sentirlo él lo sabía, pudo haber la posibilidad de haberse colado en algún pensamiento del rubio, No perdía esperanzas en aquello.

Se levanto del suave prado y miro por ultima vez la hermosa vista, de seguro a Deidara le hubiera gustado verla, pero no podía perder mucho tiempo. El plan debía ponerse en Marcha…

_Y mi canción de amor nunca acabará_

_Sigo cantándola desde que te vi..._

_Nunca acabará…_

_LOVE & TRUTH_

- Tu muerte no será en vano Deidara, la venganza…algunas veces es reconfortante.

Uchiha Sasuke, tendrá lo que se merece, el sacrificio del artista no será por nada. Todo tendrá su precio. Ya lo verán…

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado un poquis Xd**

**A CANCIÓN ES DE **

**YUI – Love and truth**


End file.
